A gate valve may be used in oil and gas operations such as, for example, hydraulic fracturing operations. Fluidic materials may flow through the gate valve at high flow rates and pressures. As a result of being subjected to this type of flow over time, in some cases one or more components of the gate valve, such as sealing elements or other components, may experience structural degradation or failure such as, for example, blowout, wear-out, and/or deterioration. This structural degradation or failure may require the replacement of the entire gate valve. Therefore, what is needed is a gate valve or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, and/or one or more other issues.